Takuma's Little Sister
by XxSapphire SakuraxX
Summary: Takuma's little sister turns up at Cross Academy, She has a secret lover within the night class and a mysterious friendship with a certain prefect. What shenanigans can she get up to? Interested? well go and read! Enjoy! Chapters 1/4 have been redone.
1. Introduction:About me

Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic, so all comments are welcome, but please be gentle with me.

Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the plot, all credit goes to Matsuri Hino, I only Own Riko

Riko: Yup, That's right ^..^

SS: That's good :)

For those who have read the Official Fanbook. This is my characters profile.

* * *

><p><strong>-Profile-<strong>

**Name:** Riko Ichijo

**Affiliation:** Cross Academy, Night Class

**Age:** 17 **Height:** 169 cm

**Good at:** All subjects

**Vampire Abilities:** Can control water

**Weapon Used:** A Japanese sword

**Vampire Level:** Aristocrat

**Family:** Brother (Takuma), Father (Actor), Mother (Head of a flower-arranging school, Grandfather (Asato)

**Respects:** Takuma, Hanabusa and Zero

**Hobbies:** reading manga, singing, playing on the piano and guitar, listening to music and annoying Takuma

**Favourite Item:** A beautiful butterfly necklace

**Taste in Men:** "Someone I can be comfortable with, also someone who has a childish side and serious when needed."

**Favourite Fashion:** Girly, yet comfortable

**Extra Info:** Her birthday is the day after Takuma's, She looks a bit like Takuma, but she's been told that she look like her mother, Her name also means Jasmine Child.

* * *

><p>You will get to know more as the story goes on.<p>

This story starts the day that Zero has been given orders to kill a Level E by the Vampire Hunter Society, just at the end of night 13 in the books and also this story follows the manga not the anime, just to clarify.


	2. Ch1: The Long Waited Return To Your Side

Hey again, hope you liked my little introduction about Riko-Chan

I had this idea when I was reading another Vampire Knight Fanfiction, I have not taken any ideas from it and I can't remember which one it was as well o..O dear lol.

Anyways enough of my ramblings and on with the story

**Riko**: Yeah, get on with the chapters, you have plenty of time doing that whilst writing the stories, woman!

**SS**: I guess so -_- Care to do the disclaimer for me Aido?

**Aido**: XxSapphire SakuraxX Does not own any of the characters or the plot by she does however own...

**Riko**: ME!

**Aido**:Umm that's correct, Riko-Chan

**SS**: Shut up both of you it's about to begin

**Aido and Riko**: O...O

* * *

><p><strong>~ Riko's POV~<strong>

I sighed yet again, "How much longer are we going to be, Saki-Chan?" I whined, "We'll be there in 10 minutes, now stop whining!" she said with a stern voice, personally I think she was getting fed up with being in the car, as we have travelled two hours straight from the old house. I have no idea why my grandfather decided for me to live away from Takuma and him, I mean I'm not that much of a troublemaker am I? Or is it that the fact that I turned down the arranged marriage that he tried to force upon me?

"Riko-Chan, we are here!" said Saki excitedly, with that I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the academy and was surprised to see it was more like a castle than boarding school. Then my eyes fell upon the stairs, then I face palmed myself at the fact that I had to climb those stairs, not that it was a problem for me, just time consuming. We finally got out of the car and started to unload my luggage and I said my goodbyes to Saki-Chan and started to make my way up the stairs. When I finally got to the top I was met by a small petite girl with brown hair and reddish brown eyes, "Hi you must be Riko Ichijo, my name is Yuki Cross, follow me this way and I shall take you to Headmaster Cross" she said happily. I simply nodded "Is Takuma your brother?" Yuki asked "Yes, he is" I said with a smile on my face.

**~Yuki's POV~**

I made my way to the front gate as I was to meet a new night class student, I had been at the gate for 5 minutes when I saw this blonde haired girl coming up the stairs. "Hi you must be Riko Ichijo, my name is Yuki Cross, follow me this way and I shall take you to Headmaster Cross" I said happily. She simply nodded "Is Takuma your brother?" I asked "Yes, he is" she said with a smile on her face.

**~Riko's POV~**

We arrived at the headmasters office and Yuki gave a small knock before entering "ah Riko Ichijo, it has been a while since I last seen you, how is Saki-Chan?" he said. "It has been indeed headmaster Cross and she is doing fine, she is moving back into the Ichijo mansion tomorrow and I believe you have my uniform for me?" I said "ah yes I do, here it is and enjoy your stay here at Cross Academy and Yuki will show you to the moon dorm" he said happily "Thank you headmaster Cross". As we were making Yuki struck up a conversation and we continued that way until we got to the moon dorm, I turned to Yuki and said happily "Thank you Yuki for bringing me here", "Your welcome Ichijo-Senp-" "Oh just call me Riko-Chan please" I said cutting her off, she looked at me in surprise, but then nodded. I then noticed the bandage around her neck and thought it was odd, but I shrugged it off as it was none of my business.

**~Takuma's POV~**

It wasn't long until my little sister was going to be here, I had no Idea on what to expect as I haven't seen her since she was 10, what if she hated me?, what if she didn't recognise me? Did she get forced into that arrange marriage that grandfather set up for her? He was snapped out of his worried thoughts by Kaname, "Takuma could stop pacing your causing a draft and Riko will be here very soon." Takuma nodded and he heard Kaname chuckle at his nervousness.

**~Riko's POV~**

I made my way to Kaname's office and when I got there I could hear someone pacing back and forth and I heard Kaname say "Takuma could stop pacing your causing a draft and Riko will be here very soon." It must have worked because he stopped pacing, I chuckled at his nervousness. Mind you I don't blame him as haven't seen each since we were little. I knocked on the door and I opened the door and I made my way in and Kaname smiles then said "It's been a while since we last saw each other Riko", "It has been Kaname" I said. "I'll let Takuma take you to your room" he stated "Thank you Kaname". As soon as we got out of Kaname's office Takuma pulled me into a tight hug and said "I've missed you Riko-Chan" "Me too Takuma-Kun" and we headed up to my new room and we used this time to catch up.

After awhile Takuma left to go to sleep and I wasn't sure whether to unpack or go to sleep and leave the packing until later, I looked over to my bed and yawned. Ok it's decided, I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out my pyjamas, got changed then hopped into bed, it smelt of lavender and it reminded of Hanabusa Aido. I drifted off to sleep thinking about Aido.


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret Lovers

Hey guys, Its taken me a while to do this and I hope you guys R&R xx

**Riko**: She really lazy

**SS**:RIKO!

**Aido**: Haha

**SS**: Shut it you

**Aido**: What you going to do if I don't?

**Riko**: Yeah -leans on Hanabusa-

**SS**:-Pulls out a lightsaber that can harm vampires- :)

**Riko and Aido**: O.O Run!

**SS**: Yuki or Zero could you do the disclaimer for me please -Chases after them-

**Zero**: I'll do it. XxSapphire SakuraxX does not own the characters or the plot, all credits go to Matsuri Hino. She does however own Riko

* * *

><p><strong>~Riko's Dream ~8 Years ago ~<strong>

I was in a spectacular rose garden and I couldn't remember where it was, but I had the feeling that I had been here before then it dawned on me, I was in the Aido rose garden. "Rikoo~Chan" sang a boy and I turned around to where the voice came from, "Aido-Kun" I said with a smile on my face "what you doing out here Riko-Chan?" "I came out here to look at the roses, Aido-Kun" I said happily. I turned my head away from Hanabusa, I was just staring into his striking blue eyes, they were my favourite colour and as I turned my head my eyes fell upon a light blue rose "oh it's so beautiful" I said. Hanabusa looked up at me, turned to where I was looking and saw that I looking at a light blue rose, he gave a small chuckle before saying "its beauty is nothing compared to yours Riko-Chan" I blushed then he pulled me into a hug. I sighed "what's up Riko-Chan" he asked "we both know that we can't be together Aido-Kun" I said in a sad tone, Hanabusa looked at me with sad eyes, but he had an idea "we can't be together in the public eyes, then why do we become secret lovers?" He said with hope. "But what if we get arranged marriages, as you know what my grandfather is like?" I asked in a sad tone "I don't know, but I'm sure we will figure it out" he said with uncertainty, he put his hand underneath my chin and pushed my head up to make us have eye contact. He gave me a smile and kissed my cheek, before saying "I love you Riko" he whispered "I love you 2 Hanabusa"

**~Takuma's POV~**

I woke up and looked at the time, it was two hours before class and most people will start waking up in an hour, I suppose I better go see Riko and run her through the rules and give her the timetable I thought to myself. I looked over at Shiki's sleeping form***** and I got up quietly and made my way to Riko's room, I knocked on the door and waited, but no reply came so I opened the door slightly and popped my head around the door to see that she was sleeping. "Riko, Its time to get up" I said softly, she began to stir "Takumaaaa, why is it already time to get up?" she whined, I simply chuckled at her. "I'm off for a shower, get changed then I'll be back to tell you the rules and give you your timetable" "Ok, I'll see you in a bit then" she said sleepily. I left the room, so that I could have a shower, I walked into my bedroom and Shiki was still asleep and I headed to the bathroom.

**~Riko-Chan POV~**

I got up and went through my suitcase for my wash bag then headed towards the bathroom, when I got there I turned the tap on and got undress, the feeling of warm water running through my hair and down my body was nice and refreshing. It didn't take me very long to get wash, dried and dressed, I was half way brushing my hair when Takuma came back, "ah I see you're all ready to go, basically the rules are no drinking blood from the day class, don't go near the day classes dorms either and no wandering the school grounds during the day, also here is your timetable" he explained. I nodded "let's go and introduce you to the rest of the class, oh and I must warn you when we leave to go to school, you remember the first gate you came in?" I nodded "There will be screaming fan girls there" he explained "Oh joy" I said. "By the way Riko, you remember Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Ruka don't you?" he asked "yeah why?" I asked with concern "oh it's nothing to worry about it, it's just that they are here too" he said, my face lit up, I did a little dance in my head, yes I get to see Hanabusa again I thought to myself, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Takuma cleared his throat and said "Hey everyone, I would like you to meet my little sister Riko-Chan and.." I cut him short of his little speech by saying "again with the little, why can't you just say sister, we had this argument when we was 10 and if I remember correctly you lost the argument and I said if you ever called me little girl, I was going to hang your from the nearest tree, didn't I?" I said as I glared at him. Takuma sweatdropped and legged it down the stairs, as he did so he fell down the stairs and I couldn't help but laugh at him, I came down the stairs and helped him up then I said with a chuckle "I think you're forgiven now" he just glared at me and I just laughed at him then turned my head to the rest of the night class "Hi I'm Riko, I'm this manga loving idiots sister, nice to meet you all" I stated then the whispering started. It was things like 'I never knew that Takuma-Senpai had a younger sister' 'Takuma's sister is a little mean' etc, I really didn't want to listen to them all, so I made my way to Takuma who was talking to a chocolate haired boy and orange haired girl, before I got to Takuma, I saw Hanabusa. Our eyes connected "Riko, it's been ages since I last seen you" he said with a smile "let me see, it's been 8 years since I seen your sorry little face" I said, it was more of a inside joke between us "you know you're going to pay for that comment, Riko-Chan" he said with smirk "oh I already knew that, which is why I did it" I stated with smile similar to the one he was wearing, he let out a chuckle "I should have known as you would never changed and let's go to class" "back at you Hanabusa and indeed" I said with a small smile. I couldn't help but fall in love with his blonde hair and striking blue eyes, I'm glad he hasn't changed, I swear I could feel a blush coming up. Everyone****** around us was surprised at the conversation between Hanabusa and I.

**~Aido's POV~**

I yawned, I was tired of waiting for the rest of the class to be here, I looked over to Akatsuki and he was looking over to Ruka lovingly, Akatsuki, why do you pick girls that are not interested in you I thought to myself. We all heard Takuma clear his throat and he began to speak "Hey everyone, I would like you to meet my little sister Riko-Chan and.." she cut him short of his little speech by saying "again with the little, why can't you just say sister, we had this argument when we was 10 and if I remember correctly you lost the argument and I said if you ever called me little girl, I was going to hang your from the nearest tree, didn't I?" she said as she glared at him. Takuma sweatdropped and legged it down the stairs, as he did so he fell down the stairs and we all heard Riko laugh at him, she came down the stairs and helped him up then she said with a chuckle "I think you're forgiven now" he just glared at her and she just laughed at him then turned head to the rest of the night class "Hi I'm Riko, I'm this manga loving idiots sister, nice to meet you all" she stated then the whispering started. It was things like 'I never knew that Takuma-Senpai had a younger sister' 'Takuma's sister is a little mean' etc, I couldn't keep my eyes off her looked gorgeous with her long blonde hair, those bright green eyes and those soft lips I thought to myself. When I brought myself out of my thoughts she was making her way over to Takuma who was talking to Shiki and Rima, so I decided to spark up a chat, Our eyes connected "Riko, it's been ages since I last seen you" I said with a smile "let me see, it's been 8 years since I seen your sorry little face" she said, she had to bring that up "you know you're going to pay for that comment, Riko-Chan" I said with smirk "oh I already knew that, which is why I did it" she stated with smile similar to the one I was wearing, I let out a chuckle "I should have known as would've never changed and let's go to class" "back at you Hanabusa and indeed" she said with a small smile. I couldn't help, but fall in love with her, it made me want to hold her again and kiss her senselessly, I sure missed our kisses and out of the corner I swear I saw a blush on her face, I chuckled to myself. Everyone around us was surprised at the conversation between Riko and I.

**~Riko-Chan~**

As we made our way down to the gates, I could hear the screaming girls, I just rolled my eyes and sighed. The gates creaked open and there was Yuki trying her best to keep the day class girls back as they were trying to get past her, I hear them saying things like 'let us get a little closer' 'go on he isn't as scary nowadays, just do it' and so on. They must have noticed me because they stopped pushing Yuki and started say 'who's that girl with our Ichijo-Senpai?' 'She looks pretty' I turned to Takuma and looked at him then said "our Ichijo-Senpai?" he said with a smile "I have my own fan group, just the same with the rest of the night does. Aido is the most popular". They chased us down the path to the school door taking Yuki with them and Takuma walked faster taking me with him, so I didn't get caught up with all the nonsense when we got to doors Takuma started to take me to my class and I could hear the girls shouting and screaming at Yuki, I felt sorry for the poor girl. We all got settled in class, I decided to sit on the table than the chair and we were told that a new transfer student coming "how mysterious something isn't right" said Takuma "Are you talking about a book that you're reading?" said Shiki whilst taking the pocky that Rima offered to him "no, a transfer student is really coming here" he replied, Shiki took a bite out of three pocky sticks "Noooo! MY POKKIN CHOCO! I WANTED TO GIVE SOME TO DORM PRESIDENT KUARN!" shouted Aido "today isn't going well at all.." he added. We started to hear giggling and we all turned our heads to the front of the class and sure enough there was a girl sitting on the desk, she has long greyish-purple hair and eyes and her hair is relaxed, with bangs at eyebrow length and a small bun at the side of her head. "This looks like a fun group!, what? Class hasn't started yet?" she said "who the hell, are you? Asked Aido "who the hell?" she said with a slight annoyance in her voice and with that she jump from where she was sat to where Aido was, "hey boy, you think you can talk that way to me?" she said. We can all saw Aido jolt and then stiffen, "you should introduce yourself first, Maria Kurenai" said Kaname "I'm sorry I upset you, Kaname-Sama" she said "Oh! Maria is so happy that she's met a pureblood!" she exclaimed whilst hugging Kaname's hand. This cause a disruption in the night class, "how do you do" Kaname simply said then she let go on Kaname's hand and said "Forgive me, I think I've ruined the atmosphere. I think it's best if I leave right now." And with that she left the classroom. Everyone sighed, "Well you've more than ruined the atmosphere, Maria" I muttered, everyone looked at me and agreed, then the teacher walked in, we sat in our seats and I sat next to Hanabusa.

After a while I felt Aido put something into my hand, it turned out to be a piece of paper, I gave Aido a weird look before opening it and it said,

Xx

Dear my sweet Riko

I have missed you deeply and I have not stopped thinking about you since you left. I may be a massive flirt with the day class students, but I must let you know that is only an act and the fact that I am more serious about you, I made something for you ages ago and I was going to give it to you before you left, but I was too late. Come round to my room later and I shall give it to you and no it's not that and today before we came to class I really wanted to tell you how beautiful young woman you have turned into. I love you so much.

Love

Your beloved Hanabusa xx3

Xx

After reading that I really wanted to melt on the spot, I really missed Hanabusa and the way he makes me feel special. I also missed the way he kisses me with his soft lips, the way that holds me in his arms and the way he goes behind me and gives me a hugs while he buries his nose into my hair. By the time I came out of my thoughts I was blushing deeply and Hanabusa had smile on his face from my reaction, then classes had finished and we all made our way back to the dorm with Hanabusa and I keep glancing at each other every now and then.

* * *

><p>* I know that in the offical fan book, Shiki and Takuma do not share the same bedroom, but they do (its hard for me to explain) however they share the same bathroom. If that doesn't make sense then have a look in the Vampire Knight official Fan book.<p>

** Everyone apart from Takuma, Akatsuki, Ruka and Kaname


	4. C3: Maria, Zero, The Ball and Shizuka P1

Omg please don't hate me, I so sorry that it took me forever to upload this story and it's annoyed me so much that I've only done half it .. I have had a few distractions and problems -Found a new friend, family problems, college etc etc- I also hate waiting for stories to be uploaded. Also thank you 'the pocky machine' for reviewing and other readers for favouriting this story, I thank you so much.

**Riko** - Well shut up then

**SS** - ok

**Riko -** I also heard that you got a Hanabusa, Zero plushies and a Vampire Knight keychain

**SS -** ...Yea, I did, how did you know that?

**Hanabusa -** A little birdie told us

**Zero-** Why would you want to buy a plush that looks like Hanabusa and I?

**SS-** well... they looked cute

**Hanabusa-** Awesome, she finds me cute

**Zero-** What? I'm not supposed to be cute, I'm supposed to be scary remember?

**SS-** well not all the time x3

Zero glares at SS

**SS -** Umm.. Awkward, somebody please do the disclaimer before Zero burns a hole in my head by glaring at me!

**Takuma -** Xxsapphire sakuraxX does not own the characters or this plot, she only owns Riko

* * *

><p><strong>~Riko-Chan POV~<strong>

We got back to the moon dorm and I headed straight to my bedroom to get unpacked, it looked like I didn't have a roommate which is good I guess. I was only a quarter of unpacking when I got a knock on the door "Come in" I said "Hey, I was wondering if you need any help unpacking" she said "If you don't mind, Could put all my toiletries in the bathroom and my perfume and deodorants on the desk please" I asked, she simply nodded and we both got to work after a short while Ruka had finished sorting out my perfume bottles when she said "so Riko, when are you and Hanabusa going to get together?" I nearly dropped my shoe box, but I managed to regain my posture. "Ruka, you know that.." I started to say but she cut me off "Oh come on Riko, Hanabusa has told us" "oh ok then, I don't know, when my grandfather sees sense or dies". Ruka let out a small laugh "well since we have finished unpacking, you should go and see Hanabusa as he wants to see you" I gave her a nod and said "Thank you Ruka" and with that I headed off.

**~Ruka-Chan POV~**

I noticed that Riko was going to her room, so I decided to follow her "Akatsuki I am going to help Riko unpack, if she hasn't already" I said, "ok, mind and send her to Hanabusa later" I gave a quick nod and he walked off to find Hanabusa who was in the library. When I got to Riko room I could hear her wandering around her room, I gave a gentle knock "Come in" she said "Hey, I was wondering if you need any help unpacking" I said "If you don't mind, Could put all my toiletries in the bathroom and my perfume and deodorant on the desk please" she asked, I simply nodded and we both got to work after a short while I had finished sorting out my perfume bottles when I said "so Riko, went are you and Hanabusa going to get together". "Ruka, you know that.." she started to say but I cut her off "Oh come on Riko, Hanabusa has told us" "oh ok then, I don't know, when my grandfather sees sense or dies". I let out a small laugh "well since we have finished unpacking, you should go and see Hanabusa as he wants to see you" She gave me a nod and said "Thank you Ruka" and with that she headed off. I shook my head and I muttered to myself 'why you and Takuma so scared of Ichio and stand up for what you both believe in' then I shrugged my shoulder and went to wait in the library for Akatsuki.

**~Riko-Chan POV~**

I finally got to Hanabusa and Akatsuki's room, I gave a small knock before I heard the door handle rattle and stood there was Akatsuki "umm hi is Hanabusa here?" I asked nervously "no, he's gone to see Kaname-Sama, but he'll be back shortly so please come in and wait" he said. He let me past and pulled out a chair "Thank you Akatsuki" "so when are you two going to get together" I sighed "I am going to say the same that I told Ruka, I don't know, when my grandfather sees sense or dies". Akatsuki sighed "when you going to stop being so obedient" I was surprised by his comment "Well unfortunately for you you've only ever heard of what he can do, but for Takuma and I we've seen it all and how he manipulates people into doing what he wants, so we found it easier to comply and plus I don't like being obedient" I stated. Hanabusa then walked in, Akatsuki looked at his watch and stood up "I'm going to see Ruka, see you two later" he said, we both just nodded and watched him go out the room. After the door was closed "Riko~Chan, I've missed you so much" he said pulling me into a tight hug "I've missed you too Hanabusa" I said, with that he lifted my chin and looked into my bright green eyes before gently kissing my cheek, I decided that I had waited long enough so I crashed my lips with his as I did this I ran my fingers through his blonde hair before stopping at the back of his head. His tongue licking my bottom asking permission to enter, I allowed then we had a battle for dominance and he won as we did this he brought me closer than before, we pulled apart and I looked into his ice blue eyes they were full of passion and desire, I truly did love Hanabusa. He smiled at me and pulled me over to his bed and he laid down patting the area beside him indicating for me to lie down, so I did and we stayed there talking for hours, also we did a bit of kissing as well. After a while Hanabusa was playing with butterfly necklace "That's pretty, who gave it to you?" he asked "Someone who I treasured who I had to move away and don't worry he was human" I said, oh was all Hanabusa could say "Don't worry I treasured him as a dear friend" "Ok" he said. Akatsuki came back "you two realise the time?" we both shook our heads and looked over to Hanabusa's bedside clock "Oh I better get going and get some sleep" I said, I went to get off the bed, but Hanabusa pulled me back into a hug. He eventually let me go and walked me to my bedroom when we got there, he came in so that no one could see us, he turned me around and crashed his lips against mine and pulled me closer to him then he pulled away "goodnight my sweet" he said softly, "goodnight my prince" he gave me a smile and gave me a peck on the lips and left. I got ready for bed and put my hair into a messy side plait, I got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

**~Hanabusa's POV~**

I just got back to my room when I heard a knock at the door, I walked over to my door and opened it and saw Takuma "yes, vice pres" "Kaname would like to see you" he stated, we both headed off to see Kaname. We arrived at Kaname's door and Takuma gave a small knock before we heard "come in" "you wanted to see me Kaname-Sama" I asked "yes, I wanted to speak to you and Takuma about Riko, so have a seat as we will be awhile" he said Takuma and I looked at each other before sitting down "what do you need to talk to us about Riko" said Takuma "well as we all know that your grandfather is looking for a potential partner for Riko and she has turned them all down, so I gave him a hint of actually looking at the ones she more interested in than ones that she not going to look at" we both nodded "As you both know that I visited Ichio a few days back as he wanted a discuss about Riko and potential partners and because I spent time together with her before she was moved from the Ichijo mansion, so I pointed out who she might have taste in and who she does have taste in" he explained, we again both nodded "I pointed out people who she has had interests as a mutual friend and of course you Hanabusa and your cousin Akatsuki" he said. My eyes widened at the mention of mine and Akatsuki's name "Ummm Kaname-Sama I thought he didn't want Riko-Chan marrying into Anti-senate families" I said "I think he's running out of options or he's going to go back and review the ones he's been through already and force her into one which I can't see that working" he stated "Also I wanted to know your opinion on that arrange marriage as it seems that you two have something secret going on and I suggested to him that you would be the perfect candidate for her and he said he'll consider" said Kaname. I gave a small blush before answering "We do, but only a handful know and I would be grateful and accept if I am selected to be her husband as I know that Riko-Chan would accept" I said then Kaname and I turned to look at Takuma "To be honest I wouldn't mind having Hanabusa as a step-brother because so far he has treated her right and we get on unlike some of the previous potential partners, they hated me or didn't want Riko to have communication with me which is half the reason that she didn't accept them" he stated "Glad we are all in an agreement and secondly everything that was said the moment you stepped in this room is not to be repeated to any other including Riko herself, do I make myself clear?" He said "Yes Kaname-Sama" we both said (A/N: Well Takuma didn't say the Sama part just Hanabusa) "good, you both can go now" he said.

After we left the room Takuma and just looked at each other shrugged our shoulders then walked to our rooms, but when I got to mine I could sense two people and I opened the door to find Riko-Chan and Akatsuki. Akatsuki looked at his watch and stood up "I'm going to see Ruka, see you two later" he said, we both just nodded and watched him go out the room. After the door was closed "Riko~Chan, I've missed you so much" he said pulling me into a tight hug "I've missed you too Hanabusa" she said, with that I lifted her chin and looked into her bright green eyes before gently kissing her on the cheek, She must have decided that she had waited long enough as she crashed her lips with mine as she did this she ran her fingers through my hair before stopping at the back of my head. I licked her bottom lip asking permission to enter, she allowed then we had a battle for dominance and I won as we did this I brought her closer than before, we pulled apart and she looked at me lovingly, I did truly love her. I smiled at her and pulled her over to my bed and I laid down patting the area beside me indicating for her to lie down, she did and we stayed there talking for hours, also we did a bit of kissing as well. After a while I notice the butterfly necklace that Riko was wearing and I started playing with it "That's pretty, who gave it to you?" I asked "Someone who I treasured who I had to move away and do worry he was human" she said, oh was all I could say "Don't worry I treasured him as a dear friend" she said "Ok" I said. Akatsuki came back "you two realise the time?" we both shook our heads and looked over to Hanabusa's bedside clock "Oh I better get going and get some sleep" she said, as she went to get off the bed, I pulled her back into a hug. I eventually let her go and I walked her to her bedroom when we got there, I came in so that no one could see us, I decided I wanted more playtime before we turned in, so I turned her around and crashed my lips against hers and pulled her closer to me then I pulled away "goodnight my sweet" I said softly, "goodnight my prince" she said and I gave her a smile and gave her a peck on the lips and left. I headed back to my room as I did I was thinking about what Kaname said and I really hoped that he picked me over the other especially Akatsuki as I wouldn't know what to do if he did. I reached my bedroom "so what did Kaname-Sama when" Akatsuki said "nothing important" I said and I picked up my pyjamas and headed towards the bathroom "ok" he said then he went to sleep, as soon I was changed I jumped into bed and went to sleep.

**~Riko-Chan POV~**

My alarm clock when off an hour and half before school, so I got up and had a shower, got dressed then headed towards the main entrance, I bumped into a tired looking Hanabusa, we shared a quick kiss before making our way down. I started to talk to Shiki and Rima about random things, well it was more of Rima talking than Shiki then I was pounced on my Takuma then we all headed to class. After a while Kaname excused himself and disappeared, I looked over to Hanabusa, it looked like something was bothering him, but I didn't want to ask so I left it as that and all of a sudden the smell of blood was drifting in the class and everyone stopped what they were doing then a second waft of blood came in and it hit me harder that the first one as I recognised the smell, but I couldn't remember whose blood it was. Hanabusa looked over to me "Riko-Chan you ok?" he asked me "yeah, I'm ok, just not used to this amount of blood" I lied as I didn't want to worry him. We were all dismissed and we all headed back to the moon dorm and I headed to Takuma room as I wanted to see what manga books he had and I stayed there talking to Takuma then I headed off to give Hanabusa a goodnight kiss. I got to his door and sneaked in and pounced on him "I got you" I giggled and he rolled over so that I was underneath him and he gave me a kiss as my arms draped around his neck "I only came to say goodnight and get a kiss" I said "Ok, goodnight my sweet angel" he said softly and with that I headed towards my bedroom, but I still couldn't get the smell of that blood out of my mind because it knew I had smelt that blood before, but I wasn't sure where. I got ready for bed and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

I woke up at my usual time and did my usual routine shower, dress, go to class. But the only difference this time I was abit numb, I didn't speak much and to my dismay everyone noticed that something as bothering me, but no one dared to come up and ask me if I was ok, but then again I wouldn't either, not with this scowl on my face. We headed to class and I saw Yuki struggling to keep back the day class girls, but instead she was flatted and Kaname wasn't with us this time, so we had to deal with the girls. While Hanabusa was flirting with the girls, Takuma trying to help Yuki up and control Hanabusa and the girls, but I was getting more and more angry, I clenched my free hand causing the knuckles to go white, a few night class students noticed and took a few steps back from each side. In the end I let out a low growl that only the night class could hear and all heads turned towards me "SHUT THE HELL UP AND MOVE OUT THE WAY, IM NOT IN THE MOOD TO HEAR ALL YOU GUYS MAKING A FUSS WITH ALL YOUR KYAH, KYAH, KYAH. GET BEHIND YOUR LINES BEFORE I PERSONALLY MAKE YOU ALL CRY AND HANABUSA SHUT UP WITH YOUR BANG, BANG BEFORE I SHOOT YOU." I yelled and with this the whole place went quiet, the day class girls did what they were told, Hanabusa and the rest of the looked at me with shock on their faces. I let out a sigh before making my way to class then the whispering started 'she sounded like that other guardian didn't she?' 'That sounded like something that Mr. Disciplinary Committee would say' then I heard Hanabusa say to Takuma "Takuma, that sounded like something that Mr. Disciplinary Committee would say, do you think that she's met him by any chance?" "It did and I don't think so" he replied, I spun around and glared at my brother and Hanabusa who looked at me like I was going to kill them. When I got to class I decided to sit on my own as I couldn't be bothered to deal with anyone and I could still pick up a faint smell of that blood, so I got up and wandered off to find out whom that blood belonged to as it was severely bothering me , so I started following the scent. It took me to an abandoned building which looked like an old dorm, so I entered and I came across a hall with a boy in the middle who was covered in blood. I walked over and looked around of any sign of another person, but there wasn't any when I got to the boy he was just awakening and I looked down at his face that's my face dropped "Z Z Zero?" I stuttered he just looked up at me, before saying "Riko? I took of my jacket as I didn't want to get any blood on it then I dropped in front of him before pulling him into a tight hug "I missed you Z" I said. Z was my nickname for him, he wrapped him arms around me "me too Ri" he said, I then looked up at him and saw that he blood lusting, so I pulled my hair back "Go on, you need it and consider it pay back as well" I said, but he didn't hesitate and he licked my neck then quickly bit down. I could hear him drinking my blood and I was pretty sure my blood has now disturbed the night class and the fact that Takuma will come looking for me. I let out a small sigh then Zero finished drinking my blood before looking at with sadness in his eyes and it hurt me to see that Zero was sad, I pulled him closer and placed my forehead on his and gave him a smile "now Z, I don't want you to be sad" "I don't like hurting people or the beast that I'm turning into" he said. I was about say something, but was interrupted by Takuma shouting my name as he came into the building and he came to a sudden halt when he saw that Zero and close together, also the fact that Zero had blood around his mouth. Takuma looked like he wanted to kill Zero on the spot "Takuma, please don't hurt him, he's a good friend of mine" I said, Takuma looked at me in surprise "a good friend?" he questioned "yes, we became friends when I had to move away" I said. "Oh ok, if your fine then I'm heading off back to class" he said with uncertain and made his way out, Zero and I stayed for a while talking about a few things that have happened since we last spoke and after a while he noticed my necklace "you still have that?" he said "yeah, I love it" I said, he gave a small chuckle then he looked at his watch "My duty is over, you and I better head of to our dorms" he said. We both headed out of the unused building, said our goodbyes and head back to our dorms, I knew that I had a lot of explaining to do, I was lost in my thoughts and didn't realise I was outside the moon dorm.

* * *

><p>I wasnt too sure when the ball was so I decided when Zero bit Yuuki in the Manga and the time of the ball was two different days and yes, I know that the ending is different from the Manga as such of Zero Biting Yuuki nor him hunting down Maria Shizuka.


	5. C4: Maria, Zero, The Ball and Shizuka P2

Hey Guys, so sorry for not updating lately. I have been having boy and family troubles, but I got it all sorted and I seem to have moved over to Ouran for a bit, which makes me want to write an Ouran Fan Fic, but I want to do this one for a bit. Anyways enough of my rambling.

**Riko:** Awww poor Xxsapphire sakuraxX can't get love –Glomps-

**SS:** -being squashed- Riko... could... you... let... go... cant... Breathe

**Riko:** oh sorry, but you can always have Takuma –Shoves Takuma in her direction-

**Takuma:** Ummm Hi

**SS:** Hi Takuma, Riko no matchmaking please and as much I wish, but no

**Riko**: Sorry for trying to help

**Zero**: What on earth is this ruckus?

**SS:** Nothin..

**Riko**: SS CANT GET LOVE

**Zero:** -_-'

**SS:** Facepalms, Someone please do the disclaimer, before this keeps going

**Akatsuki:** Xxsapphire sakuraxX does not own Vampire Knight, Ouran High School Host Club or Demi Lovato's Song (Gift of a friend). Just Riko!

**Riko:** -Mumbles-

**SS:** Thank you Akatsuki, on with the story.

Please note this isn't serious :)

Maria, Zero, The Ball and Shizuka part 2

**~Takuma's POV~**

We all headed towards class quietly as we didn't want to be shouted at by Riko as she seemed to be in a bad mood, which was unusual for her as she is normally bubbly and happy. It wasn't long before she left the classroom and everyone's head turned and looked at me "what, I do not know what's wrong with her" I stated then the teacher came into the room. After a little while a scent of blood came drifting into the classroom and I recognized that blood immediately, it was Riko's blood, Hanabusa turned his head and looked at me with concern on his face. I then rushed out of the door to see what had happened to Riko, I followed the scent of blood to the old dorm that the night class was given when us vampires first came to Cross Academy. "RIKO" I shouted as I ran into the building, hoping that she would reply and I stopped when I saw Riko with another person close to her and when I looked closer, it was Zero with blood covering his mouth. I really wanted to kill Zero on the spot for drinking Riko's blood and I was snapped out if my thoughts by Riko, "Takuma, please don't hurt him, he's a good friend of mine" she said, I looked at me in surprise "a good friend?" I said "yes, we became friends when I had to move away" she said. "Oh ok, if your fine then I'm heading off back to class" I said with uncertain and made my way out.

My feet made their own way back to class as my mind was going into overdrive with questions that I didn't notice Hanabusa walking back to the dorm with Ruka and Akatsuki. "What's wrong Takuma?" asked Hanabusa "Riko and Zero are friends" I said Hanabusa , Ruka and Akatsuki looked at Takuma as if he said something he shouldn't, "YOU ARENT BEING SERIOUS?" shouted Hanabusa "unfortunately it's true" I said. "umm why are you walking back to dorm?, shouldn't we be in class?" I asked "oh Kaname-Sama cancelled the rest of classes" Stated Ruka, "oh, ok" I said. We started to walk back to the dorm and along the way were awkward silence, it was as if Riko's name was jinxed and we all sat in the sitting area until she came back.

**~Riko's POV~**

I opened the door to the moon dorm, as soon I stepped in I had 8 pairs of eyes on me and they did not look very happy at all. The atmosphere was cold, even for a vampire it made my spine crawl, I do not like where this was going and in Hanabusa's eyes they were full of sadness and hurt, Takuma looked abit angry and Akatsuki and Ruka looked annoyed. "Riko, come and sit down I want to talk to you" said Takuma, it sounded so serious that he sounded just like grandfather and It was never good when he was this serious. I made my way over and sat next to Ruka, I took a deep breath before saying "Yes Takuma, What do you want to talk about?"

"About Zero" he stated

"What about him?" I asked

"Why did you let him drink your blood?"

Because he needed it"

"That's not the point Riko"

"What is the point then Takuma, I can't help out a friend anymore eh?"

"That's not what I mean Riko, I meant I want you to be careful"

"Why I trust Zero"

"I know you do I just don't want to find you with all the blood sucked out of you"

"But he won't do that, Takuma"

"I JUST DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU AS YOUR THE ONLY THE FAMILY I GOT THAT I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT" Takuma shouted before sitting back down with a sigh.

I opened my mouth, but decided to close it again.

"Sorry" I muttered

"It's ok Riko, I just care about you just like any other brother should"

He came over and gave me a tight hug.

"So when did you meet Zero them?" Hanabusa asked

"After I got moved over to the country house as we call it" I said

"Umm I thought that area is for vampire hunters" asked Akatsuki

"It was and still is, I had trouble most of the time when I first moved, but they soon settled down about it"

Ruka was about to say something, but she was cut off by Takuma "It's getting late everyone should head off to their rooms and Riko there will be no classes for us tomorrow as there is the school ball on" "Ok" we all muttered. We all started making our way up to our rooms and we all said goodnight and Hanabusa gave me a quick kiss before heading off.

I got woken up by a knock at the door, I got up to answer it, it turned out to Hanabusa with a fairly large box containing a simple strapless baby blue dress with a few beads running down the skirt, it also had a white rose on the band. "It's beautiful Hanabusa, Thank you" I said before pulling him into a kiss and he pulled away looking me in the eyes "you best go and get ready for the ball, we'll be meeting in the entrance in an hour and half" he said "ok, I'll see you soon" I gave him a quick kiss before shoving him out the door. I jumped in the shower and I did my hair and makeup before putting the dress on with a pair of small white heels to go with the white rose, I looked at the time, it was time to start heading down to the entrance and as I was coming down the stairs I noticed that there was only a few people down there waiting on everyone else. I guess I was early than expected, Hanabusa came to the bottom of the stairs to greet me "You look beautiful tonight Riko and the colour of your dress brings out your hair and eyes" he said "Thank you and you look handsome yourself" I said with a smile, he took my hand and gave it a kiss before giving me a kiss on the lips "We should get going" said Hanabusa "Yeah, ok".

As we headed into the ball, I had a look at the decorations, I had to admit that they were pretty, but nothing compared to the soirees "If a day class student comes up to you, dance with them to promote goodwill, if you can" Hanabusa reminded me before a day class girl came up and asked him to dance with her "I'll see you later Riko" he said "ok" I said.

I wandered over beside Akatsuki who was watching from the side "hey, you look bored Akatsuki" I said, but before he could say anything Yuki came up, "um. Excuse me? Kain? Kaname isn't here?" she asked "The president is alone on the terrace" he said "Thank you!" she said as she ran off to find Kaname. Ruka came up beside me and gave Akatsuki a dirty look "What? You didn't want me to tell her?" he asked "It doesn't matter" she said, as she was going to walk away with Akatsuki a day class came up behind them "Ru...Ruka! I finished all my work so I could attend this ball! Would you dance with me?" he asked, "Do it to promote goodwill" Said Akatsuki "Urg! No way! I don't want to dance with some strange boy!" she exclaimed. I was trying not to laugh at the scene in front of me and bless the poor lad, Ruka's never going to look at any other man apart from Kaname, in the end she was dancing with Akatsuki, it also seemed that everyone was dancing apart from me, which saddened me slightly, I looked up to Kaien a.k.a headmaster was looking at the scene and it seemed like a dream for him, Vampires getting along with humans. I noticed that Zero was being asked to dance by a day class student and by the looks of it he turned her down and wandered off, he looked in the direction of the terrace and ran over then disappeared over the balcony. I decided that I was going to follow, but I had to go out the main entrance and on my way out I noticed that Hanabusa and Akatsuki were nowhere to be seen.

I was wandering around the campus as I didn't know where Zero disappeared to, I became bored and felt in the mood for singing, so I found a bench.

_Sometimes You Think You'll Be Fine By Yourself  
>Cause A Dream Is A Wish You Make All Alone<br>Its Easy To Feel Like You Dont Need Help  
>But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own<em>

_You'll Change_  
><em>Inside<em>  
><em>When You<em>  
><em>Realize<em>

_The World Comes To Life_  
><em>And Everything's Bright<em>  
><em>From Beginning To End<em>  
><em>When You Have A Friend<em>  
><em>By Your Side<em>  
><em>That Helps You To Find<em>  
><em>The Beauty You Are<em>  
><em>When You'll Open Your Heart And<em>  
><em>Believe In<em>  
><em>The Gift Of A Friend<em>  
><em>The Gift Of A Friend<em>

_Someone Who Knows When Your Lost And Your Scared_  
><em>There Through The Highs And The Lows<em>  
><em>Someone You Can Count On<em>  
><em>Someone Who Cares<em>  
><em>Besides You Where Ever You Go<em>

_You'll Change Inside_  
><em>When You<em>  
><em>Realize<em>

_The World Comes To Life_  
><em>And Everythings Bright<em>  
><em>From Beginning To End<em>  
><em>When You Have A Friend<em>  
><em>By Your Side<em>  
><em>That Helps You To Find<em>  
><em>The Beauty You Are<em>  
><em>When You'll Open Your Heart And<em>  
><em>Believe In<em>  
><em>The Gift Of A Friend<em>

I smelt Zero's blood and there was also another, a pureblood. But I wasn't too bothered to go and look for now._  
><em>

_And When Your Hope Crashes Down  
>Shattering To The Ground<br>You , You Feel All Alone  
>When You Don't Know Which Way To Go<br>And There's No Signs Leading You Home  
>You're Not Alone<em>

_The World Comes To Life_  
><em>And Everything's Bright<em>  
><em>From Beginning To End<em>  
><em>When You Have A Friend<em>  
><em>By Your Side<em>  
><em>That Helps You To Find<em>  
><em>The Beauty You Are<em>  
><em>When You'll Open Your Heart And<em>  
><em>Believe In<em>  
><em>When You Believe In<em>  
><em>When You Believe<em>  
><em>The Gift Of A Friend<em>

By the time I finished singing the smell was bothering me and I was curious to see who was this other pureblood was, I made my way towards the smell which seemed to come from the abandoned building. I made my way in and upstairs, I decided to follow the scent for the pureblood, I came into a door and noticed that Hanabusa was already there, I gave him a quizzical look and walked over to him, that's when I heard Kaname's and Shizuka's voices, I shot Hanabusa a look of confusion.

(A/N I'm going to skip to the part where we see Hanabusa in the manga, if you want to read what Shizuka and Kaname said then read the Manga)

We both looked at each other with shock on our faces then I mouthed to him 'Let's get out here before we get caught' he nodded and made our way out the window. We did not know what to say to each other, "I think it's best that we do not repeat any of what was said between Kaname-Sama and Shizuka-Sama to anyone else, Not even Takuma and the same goes for me with Akatsuki" Hanabusa said and I just nodded. He gave me a kiss before heading into the dorm and we both made our way to our rooms.

The next day Kaname wanted a word with Akatsuki and Hanabusa, probably about Shizuka's death and I was on mindless thoughts about what happened between Kaname and Shizuka. We made our way to classes and once we was in class, I looked around for Hanabusa, but he wasn't around so I went back to my thoughts. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kaname spoke "Listen everyone, will you all do me a favour?", " with pleasure Kaname-Sama" Everyone said "Kaname-Sama, Are you serious?" said Ruka, he gave her a serious look. Then I sense one of the senate's henchmen, I gave a growl and everyone looked at me, I got out of my seat "They are here and Kaname could I possibly deal with this after give your little speech to the henchmen?" I asked "If you know what you're doing then it shouldn't be a problem" he said "oh, I know what I'm doing" I said, we headed outside, we waited until the right moment then Shiki struck one of the henchmen with his blood whip and he turned to dust, "As the senate is well aware that woman did something so heinous that we cannot blame Kiryu, if he did hunt her" Kaname said

"Kaname Kuran-Sama" They said

"Tell me. Why should Kiryu be executed? To protect the so-called sanctity of purebloods?"

"Kaname-Sama, we cannot accomplish our mission if you, a pureblood yourself, stand in our way. Please stand back, your comrades too" They said pleadingly

"This academy is dear to me. I do not want this place being spoiled by the foolish acts of vengeance by the senate's henchmen" Kaname Stated

"but" they started, but one of the henchmen was hit by Kaname's power

"Riko, now do what you have to do" Kaname said

"Hai, Thank you Kaname" I said

"Well, be sure to listen you three and answer my questions" I spat

"Yes, Ichijo-Sama" they chorused

"I assume that there was some sort of investigation on this case?"

"No, there was not, Ichijo-Sama"

"Which fool carried out the execution then?"

"Your Grandfather and the president of the Vampire Hunter Society"

"The Vampire Hunter Society? Really now!"

"Yes, Ichijo-Sama"

"Well, take this as your one and only warning for the Senate, Lay off Zero Kiryu or there will be trouble"

"But, No one's going to take you serious, as supposing you are weak Ichijo-Sama" The leader of the group said with a smirk on his face

"Ha, Just because I am a girl, doesn't make me weak, after all I am the granddaughter of Ichio, and I've seen what he does to get what he wants and how. What makes you think I'm not going to do it on you?" I said, the smirk he did have on his face disappeared. He was sent full force in to a tree by a blast of water and before he dropped to the ground a small katana pierced his heart, he was turned to dust. I turned to the two remaining henchman "Tell grandfather I want to talk as soon possible and preferably before the Aido Soiree, ok?" I said with menacing voice "Yes, we shall pass on the message, anything else Ichijo-Sama?" They said scared "No, get the hell out of here" I said "Ok, But we shall report back to the senate that you defended Zero Kiryu Kaname-Sama and Ichijo-Sama" and with that they disappeared.

I turned around so that I was facing Zero and Yuki, Kaname came up beside me "Are you all right?" Kaname asked "Kaname, They have no reason to execute Zero" Said Yuki, she has a hint of sacredness to her voice

"I know, don't worry" He said

"I can understand Riko saving me, but not you, why did you save me, Kuran?" He asked

"I couldn't tolerate the execution of a fellow schoolmate by foolish members of my race for groundless reasons" He stated

"Riko, we should go, the guardian's will need to report this back to the headmaster"

"Hai, you are right, Kaname, Take care you two" I said Zero simply nodded and Yuki said thank you.

**~Zero's POV~**

I was surprised by Riko as I've never seen her like this, but I could tell she was angry and by the surprised looks on the other vampires faces they are too, I could understand why Riko would defy the Senate and her Grandfather, but I do not understand Kuran's reasons. Riko turned around so that she was facing Yuki and I, Kaname came up beside her "Are you all right?" Kaname asked "Kaname, They have no reason to execute Zero" Said Yuki, she has a hint of sacredness to her voice

"I know, don't worry" He said

"I can understand Riko saving me, but not you, why did you save me, Kuran?" I asked

"I couldn't tolerate the execution of a fellow schoolmate by foolish members of my race for groundless reasons" He stated, It was then I remembered, why Kaname was keeping me alive, for Yuki sake.

"Riko, we should go, the guardian's will need to report this back to the headmaster"

"Hai, yes you are right, Kaname, Take care you two" she said I simply nodded and Yuki said thank you.

After they had left we headed to the headmasters office and gave a full report of what happened.

**~Riko's POV~**

After we had left, Kaname and I headed back up to class "You knew that they didn't do an investigation on the case, so why did you ask Riko?" Kaname asked "I wanted to find out if the president of Vampire Hunter Society were involved, I have a suspicion that my grandfather and the president are working together for something. With Takuma here and me away at the Country house, I asked one of the Maids to spy on my grandfather and she said that there were a lot of visits from the president and the head of the Shiki Clan. I found out that the head of the Shiki Clan are keeping the remains of Rido Kuran and I suspect that they are all working together to help restore his body and help him get what he wants" Kaname snapped his head to me "What do you know?" He said "I know he wants Yuki the pureblood daughter of Juri and Haruka Kuran, your Fiancée and I've known for a couple of years now, trust me I haven't told anyone else" I said "That's good, I would have had to kill you if you did" He said, I gave a small chuckle, before opening the door to the classroom. I looked at Takuma, trying to see if he wanted to have a word "No need Riko, I understand why you did it, you wanted to protect Zero" Takuma said, I gave Takuma a smile.

I sat in the main entrance with Kaname and Takuma waiting for Hanabusa to hurry up as we are going to see my grandfather.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Akatsuki said

"No problem. The car just came to pick us up" Takuma said

"Then shall we go?" said Kaname

We got to the car and for a good five minutes the car was quiet.

"I didn't our dorm president would defy the senate" said Akatsuki

"Well, Kaname is a well behaved pureblood. But the "public" seems to sympathise you. Kiryu had enough reasons to kill Shizuka Hio and the senate tried to execute him without even investigating. You and Riko thwarted their attempt. Do you what is being said about the pureblood lord who risked his life to defend his nemesis Kiryu, a Vampire Hunter? Kaname-Sama saved a schoolmate, someone of a different race, so Kaname-Sama must be the one who is truly striving for peace until like the senate. Kaname I'm proud of you" said Takuma

"I had no idea they were saying that, If it's true, I find it comforting since I am bound for the senate" Kaname said.

It wasn't too long until we got to the senate and once we got there we was taken up to the meeting room.

"We have decided that you did not rebel against us. We shall no execute Zero Kiryu as long as Kaname-Sama attends Cross Academy" my grandfather said

"Thank you so much, Ichio" Said Kaname

"Defending your schoolmate's honour and protecting him. These are generous and fair actions indeed befitting the head of the Kuran Clan, who laid the foundation for our pacifism"

"There is something I have always wanted to request of the senate. Please do not interfere with the affairs of Cross Academy anymore. I do not want bloodshed, just as my deceased parents wanted peace before me Ichio"

"Very well Kaname-Sama and Riko I expect better of you in future"

"Really? Grandfather, I expect you to do full investigations on these cases rather than jump the gun and point the blame on someone straight away" I said

"Point taken, now was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"That was it grandfather"

"Ok then, Thank you for coming, but I would now like time to talk to my two grandchildren"

"As you wish Ichijo-Sama" They said

"Kaname, could you show Akatsuki to the sitting area and we will meet there after we are done" I asked

Kaname and Akatsuki simply nodded and made their way out after the other members of the senate had left.

"What is that you want to talk about grandfather?" Takuma asked

"I want to talk about an arrange marriage for Riko, I have been talking to Kaname-Sama and Takuma about potential matches for you and they gave a few names of the people that you get on with and out of the few names there was only one that I would put into consideration of you marrying" our grandfather explained

"Ok, who's that?" I asked

"Hanabusa Aido, The next heir to the Aido Clan which is Anti-senate family, but you already know that as you two have met at soirees before and I also he goes to Cross Academy. I've already got in touch with his father and he agrees with it, all I need is you to agree with it and it will be announced at the Aido Soiree" He replied

Takuma and I looked at each other with disbelief.

"Yeah that's ok with me, but is ok with you Riko" Takuma said

"Umm, I shouldn't see a problem with this arranged marriage and we get on in Cross Academy and also the fact that he gets on well with Takuma" I said

"Ok, then well that's that sorted, I'll let Lord Aido know and he'll set up the announcement and let his son know and also Lord Aido wants you to sing one song for the soiree" Grandfather said

"Um, Ok grandfather, I shall do well to pick a good song and we shall see you at the Soiree" I said

"You shall"

We said our goodbyes and made our way to Kaname and Akatsuki who were waiting in Takuma's and I's living room. "That's all done Kaname and Akatsuki, let go back to Cross Academy" I said, we called for the car to be brought to the front and we made our way down, I was quiet throughout the whole car journey. I was wondering whether or not my grandfather was being genuinely or does he have a plan behind this, I couldn't be too sure, don't get me wrong I was excited that Hanabusa was officially mine now, but I couldn't feel that my grandfather was behind some plot. We arrived back at the academy, I was the first out of the car and I made my way to the headmaster's office as I wanted to speak to him, but when I got to the office, it was locked, so I guessed that he wasn't here, I made my way back to the Moon dorm to find Hanabusa and explain the current situation.

I eventually found him "Hana.., Can I have a word please?" I said

"Yea sure, what's up?" he replied

"Umm, there's going to be an engagement announcement at the soiree" I said

"Ok, whose engagement is it?"

"Ours"

He snapped his head toward me and he gave me a mixed look of shock and disbelief.

"You're being serious, right?"

"Yes, you could always ask Takuma, he was there when my grandfather told me"

"No, is ok, I believe you" he said with a smile on his face, he leaned in and gave me a kiss "I'm happy that you going to be mine after all" he said "me too" We headed to our classes as we normally do and during the school hours we kept glancing at each other every now and then with smiles on our faces.

The next day Kaname announced that all classes were cancelled tonight as there incident where a vampire on campus bit a day class student, so I took the time to stay in my room and work on that song I was going to sing at the soiree, after I had finished I had a headache, so I decided to go to the infirmary to get some pills and when I got there the door was open a bit and there was voices coming from inside.

"ZERO! Are you alright?" Yuki shouted

"Yeah" Zero said mindlessly

"Thank goodness"

I decided to look through the door to see what they were up to, I saw that Zero was going to kiss Yuki, but at the last minute he put his head down "Sorry, It's nothing" he said. I decided that I wasn't going to bother with pills anymore, my mind was on the fact that Zero had fallen for someone that he shouldn't 'Z, you are a sucker for falling for the wrong people, I do feel sorry for you, you're going to end up hating her for what she really is' I thought to myself, It saddened me to think of that, 'Poor Zero'.


	6. C5: The Soirée

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the reallylong wait for this chapter, I've been busy these past months with a new job, college application forms, camping with explorer scouts, college work is overwhelming at times etc etc, Im not going to bore you with all my excuses.

**Riko:** You do camping?

**SS:** Yes... I do

**Hanabusa:** How do you cope with all the bugs and dirt?

**SS:** Umm because I can, I enjoy it... also I use bug spray... and the dirt doesn't bother me much

**Hanabusa & Riko:** O..O... Wow... She is the... dirt woman

**SS & Zero:** -_-' ... They are spoilt

**Riko:** Remember when we went camping Z?

**Zero:** Yes, but you woke us up in the middle of the night by screaming... -_-

**Riko:** Well there was a big spider next to me

**SS:** -looks at Zero in disbelief-

**Zero:** I know it's hard to believe that a Vampire is scared of a little spider... -_-

**Riko:** IT WASN'T LITTLE

**Zero:** -_-'

**Riko & Zero** – Arguing in the background-

**SS:** Right...Someone do the disclaimer before it's dawn please.

**Hanabusa: **XxSapphire SakuraxX does not own Vampire Knight or Carrie Underwood's There's a place for us, She does however own my lovely Riko

**Riko:**Awww how sweet Hanabusa -Embraces him-

**SS:** RIGHT... On with the story before I puke

~Riko's POV~

I heard a knock at the door and I grumbled as it was too early for my liking and mind you I stayed up late working on the song, I mean why me, there are famous singers going tonight, but no they want me. Someone knocked on the door again before entering "Riko? Oh your still in bed, well you're going to need to get up and get ready, we are leaving in 2 hours" Hanabusa said "meh, I don't wanna get up" I said, Hanabusa gave a small chuckle at my childish behaviour "Well unfortunately I need you there tonight as my fiancée" he said, Hanabusa made his way over to my bed, placed the box at the bottom on the bed and then sat down beside me "come on Riko, it's time to get up or otherwise we are going to be late" He said in a soft voice. I turned around to face him "Hanabusa" I said, he turned his head to look at me, we looked at each for a little while "Riko" he said as I sat up and he leaned in to give me a good morning kiss "come on.. get up.. we only..got an..hour and..50 minutes..to get..ready and..be downstairs" he said in between kisses "Ok then I'll be down in a bit then" I said to him as I hopped out of bed, Hanabusa chuckled, gave me a kiss on the cheek before letting himself out. I sighed before I made my way into the shower 'today is going to be a long day' I thought to myself.

I was out of the shower in 10 minutes so that left me 1 hour and 40 minutes to do hair, makeup and decide what shoes I'm wearing. I had decided on having loose curls in my hair with light makeup, my dress was a light purple dress with black medium size straps on it and just under the bust there was a black band, 'simple, but beautiful' I thought. So hauled out my black heels to go with the band, by then it was time to take out the curlers, I pulled some of my hair back on my right side and put a black rose clip in, for my makeup, I simply put on some foundation, eyeliner, mascara and some lipstick on. I put on my dress and heels as I only had 10 minutes left, picked up my small black handbag and I was ready to go, I had a quick look in the mirror and the dress I was wearing slightly hung on to my curves, barely showed my shoes and it wasn't low cut, but it showed that I had boobs because of the band. I put on a black dress jacket and I headed down to the main entrance and met up with Hanabusa and the others "Ready to go then" Akatsuki mumbled "Yeah" we replied and we headed out to the car.

When we got to the underground mansion, we all got out of the car and Akatsuki was the first one to make his way into the building, but he stopped "Hanabusa" said Akatsuki

"What is it Akatsuki?"

"for some reason Yuki Cross is lying unconscious here" he replied, Hanabusa and I looked at him in shock and Kaname came up behind us "What a troublesome girl" he said "I'll show you a room that she can stop in until either the end of the soiree or until a car comes to pick her up" Hanabusa said whilst Kaname was picking her up "Riko, I'll see you later" he said then giving me a peck on the cheek before leading Kaname into a room where he can put Yuki in.

"She is a troublesome girl, indeed" I mumbled to myself, Akatsuki gave a small chuckle, we both walked down the stair to where the Aido family was holding the Soiree. I met up with Lord Aido to discuss the arrangements for this evening.

"Hello Nagamichi, I hope that you are well?" I said

"Ah, Sapphire, It is good to see you, I'm glad that you could make it" he said

"Well it does include Hanabusa and I's announcement, so it would be rude not to"

"Yes, that is true, I'm guessing that you're wondering when the announcement is going to be?"

"Yes, Hanabusa and I want to be ready for it"

"I was thinking after you sang your song"

"Yes, that sounds like a good time and I'll tell Hanabusa later"

"Ah, yes thank you, I'll talk to you later as I have some guests to attend to"

"Yes, you shall"

As Nagamichi walked away I decided to walk about for a bit then I found my brother talking to a noble girl, Kawayama family, I think or maybe it was Nakamoto, I really didn't care. He noticed me over the girls shoulder and gave me a small smile before turning his attention back to her and I returned the smile, a butler offered me a glass of wine and blood, I refused as I hated the taste of wine.

I decided to go and talk to Akatsuki and Ruka as I was getting bored and I really didn't fancy talking to other people, I was there until Hanabusa came up to me and took my hand and kissed it "I've been looking for you, I hope you haven't been getting into trouble whilst I was gone" He said flirty

"Hmm what kind of trouble could I get up to at a soirée?" I replied with the same tone of voice as his was.

"No idea, I'm sure you'll find something" he said with a wink

"Hmm I always do, Anyway your father told me that the announcement is after the song"

"Ah thank you, been wondering when the announcement was going to be, it's not long now until you do your song"

"Don't remind me Hanabusa, I'm nervous as it is"

"You'll be fine; your voice is beautiful as you are"

"Hmm thank you, how's Yuuki?"

"She's fine Kaname-Sama is staying with her for now"

"Hmm that's good, I was wonderin.." I started to say what was on my mind, but I was rudely interrupted by a noble girl.

"Ahh Hanabusa, It is nice to see you again, how are you?" She said ignoring that the fact that I was there.

"If you do n.." he started to say, But I stopped him, I mouthed 'It's ok, I'll talk to you later' He looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

"What was it that you were going to say?" she said so innocently, if I wasn't at the Soiree I would have punched her.

"Oh um nothing, It is nice to see you again Akita, I am fine, How about you?" He said without sounding annoyed

"I am good now I have seen you and what is with the formal surname, I thought we were past that stage after that night we spent together" she said flirty, I forced myself to walk away before I did something I regret, but now there was something else on my mind 'Has Hanabusa been sleeping around?' I looked over my shoulder at them and our eyes met, he could tell that I was hurt. She noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her and followed where his met, she wasn't happy that he was paying attention to me instead of her "Hanabusa, why are you staring at Ichijo, don't tell me you are doing her too?" she said with a slight smirk on her face. Hanabusa had a look of shock, disbelief and worry, I turned away and walked off leaving him with her, Thoughts were racing through my mind and I wasn't really watching where I was going and I didn't exactly care, I was too upset. I couldn't believe that Hanabusa had lied to me about being with other woman, I wouldn't have minded as the past is the past and the fact that I've been away for a while.

Tsukiko came up to me "Hello Riko, You alright? You look a bit down" she said

"Hmm yeah, I will be ok"

"Something's bothering you, do you want to tell me?" she asked

"No, it is ok, I will get my answers from him later and it might not be pretty"

"What has my idiotic brother done now?"

I sighed and gave in as I know that she was going to find out sooner or later.

"The girl from the Akita family asked him if he was doing me too and before that he called her by her family name and she said I thought we were past that stage after that night we spent together. It wouldn't be so bad if he told me the truth when I asked if he had been with any other girls, but he said no, I would have understood if he had been as I have been away for a while now"

"Oh gosh, I am going to kill him after the soirée and if he truly loved you, he wouldn't be sleeping around, would he now?"

I sighed I didn't know what to say really I knew she was right and I didn't know if I wanted to go through with the announcement, but I knew that I had to for my grandfather's sake as I put him through hell as he tried to set me up with previous marriage proposals.

I decided to head to the balcony that was overlook the soirée and I was looking at the different people that attended then I noticed a certain silver haired prefect, I gave a small smile before heading down to meet him. I walked up beside him "Good evening Zero" I said he turned and looked at me "Hm hello Riko" he said, I then felt eyes on me but I didn't care.

"I see you were made to babysit the soirée"

"Yeah, they are testing me; hm you know they are watching us closely?"

"Yes, I do, but I don't care what they think you are my friend and I know you did not kill Shizuka Hio" I said with slight anger

Zero turned slightly to look at me, he gave me a small smile "Thank you Riko and I would love to stand here and chat to you all night, but I do have duties to attend to, I'll speak to you later" "Hm you shall" we both walked away in different directions and I headed back up to the balcony until it was time to do my song.

After a while I looked at the clock, was almost time for me to sing, I headed down to where the soirée was and I met Kaname and Takuma on the way down, we came to the doors and a maid opened them for us. All the Vampires were bowing to Kaname apart from Zero and Yagari, I gave a small smile at that fact, "Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt everyone, please enjoy yourselves" Kaname said

"Kaname-Sama, is it true that you stood up against the Senate to defend a human? This one here?" Said a vampire

"I did"

This caused the crowd to talk amongst themselves and I heard things like 'I respect Kaname-Sama, He must believe it is time we meet humans halfway for both our futures, what a noble cause' I walked down with Kaname to meet Lord Aido (Nagamichi) in the middle along with Tsukiko and Hanabusa "Kaname-Sama, Thank you for putting up with my son" said Nagamichi

"Thank you for inviting me tonight Lord Aido. I'm not comfortable at soirees so I hardly attend."

"Please don't worry about it. We have a special favour to ask of you tonight" he said looking back at Tsukiko, I rolled my eyes slightly, I knew what he was going to ask.

"FATHER!" exclaimed Hanabusa; I looked at him for a second before turning to look at Tsukiko.

"This is my daughter Tsukiko, we hope that you Kaname-Sama may take a fancy to her that is the wish of our entire clan" Nagamichi said

"Father, Please. Kaname-Sama that's not my wish!" said Hanabusa

"I don't know what will happen in the future, but I will remember her"

Then that was it Kaname started to get surrounded by other nobles hoping that Kaname would take a fancy to their daughters. Then again Kaname used to ignore the topic completely, But I'm guess that people will be saying how matured he is now and that he now understands his role as a rare pureblood. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a female voice "Everyone, please don't make a fuss. You're unconvincing Kaname-Sama." it came from Shirabuki Sara.

"Sara, it's been a while" said Kaname

"Kaname, I've missed seeing you since you started playing school. There are few purebloods left in this world, so we must support each other" she said

Nagamichi cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him "I would like to announce that Ichijo Riko will be singing us a song, when you are ready Riko" He said and I gave him a small smile and walked up beside him. Nagamichi walked down, I took a deep breath before nodding to the guy on the piano.

_There's a place out there for us_

_More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of._

_So when you feel like giving up_

_Cause you don't fit in down here_

_Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand yeah._

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us, there's a place for us._

_When the water meets the sky_

_Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life_

_When these broken hands are whole again_

_We'll find what we've been waiting for_

_We were made for so much more_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us, there's a place for us_

_So hold on, hold on_

_There's a place for us_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us_

The room was quite for a couple of seconds before the room burst in applause, I smiled and nodded to Nagamichi, he called for Hanabusa and whispered in his ear. Hanabusa started making his way up to beside me and I took his hand, he looked at me with surprise, I made him turn so that he was facing me and I whispered in his ear "Let's do the announcement and I'll listen to what you have to say later" He simply nodded. He cleared his throat "Everyone please listen, I have announcement to make" He waited until he had everyone's attention then he looked at me for a second before saying "I would like to announce that Ichijo Riko and I are engaged and will be getting married in a month's time" I hid my look of surprise 'A MONTHS TIME, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME' I screamed in my mind, but on the outside I was smiling away as people started to say their congratulations, after that there was a few hours left off the soirée. I stayed behind to discuss wedding options with Nagamichi and Tsukiko, but by the time I got to the room I could hear two people shouting at each other, Hanabusa and Tsukiko.

"But why would you sleep with some other woman when you have a perfect beautiful woman who has stuck by your side even when she wasn't allowed to date families like ours and remained faithful to you even when she was sent away by her grandfather?!" Tsukiko shouted

"I..I..I don't know, I was stupid" said Hanabusa

"You are stupid, you may be the boy genius, but you can be so stupid at times, now go and her Riko and make it up to her" said Tsukiko

Tsukiko walked out of the room and walk pasted me and she whispered "he's all yours" I gave her a small smile before heading into the room. Hanabusa was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands, I walked up to him and gently put my hand on his head, he gave a small sigh before looking up. My hand slipped down and rested on his cheek, his bright blue eyes stared into my bright green eyes, we stared at each other for a little while before Hanabusa said "why? Why did you go through with it you could have turned me down on the spot and gave me what I deserved?"

"If I did that then the tables would have been turned and my grandfather has finally decided that I can marry you, I'm not going to throw all that way over some comment from one stupid girl" I said

"It wasn't some stupid comment, it actually happened; you asked me if I had been with any other woman and I lied to you, I don't deserve a caring beautiful woman like you"

"I've said this one and I'm going to say it again, I don't care about the past, just as long as it doesn't happen again, stay clear of her and we should be fine"

He gave a small smile before kissing my hand, "Why wasn't I told that the wedding was going to be in a month's time?" I asked

"It was my father's idea, originally it was going to be after we both turned 18, if it bothers you I could push it back more?"

"No its okay Hanabusa, I don't mind and what do you mean by more?"

"He wanted it 2 weeks after the announcement"

I gave him a look of shock

"What's his hurry? Does he want a grandchild as quickly as possible?"

Hanabusa gave a small chuckle "No, he wants to hurry us up in case your grandfather changes his mind"

Now it was my turn to chuckle "Trust me, he is not going to change his mind, he's at his wit end about marriage proposals and decided to give me want I wanted, well what Kaname approved of"

This made Hanabusa smile, he stood up and came over to where I was standing, he wrapped his arms around me, he stared in to my eyes then he leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. He pulled away "Hm let's go back to the academy" he said in a soft voice I just simply nodded.

That's it for this chapter

I'll explain what's happening for the next chapter as it's supposed to be when they go away for their holidays, but I can't have the wedding after that because that's when everything is starting to kick off about Yuuki and that Hanabusa is in that as well (Protecting Yuuki).

So the next chapter is going to be the Wedding and I'll slightly write about they're honeymoon to.

Hope you enjoyed and please give feedback


End file.
